


Need some ideas for my next chapter!

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Doom Patrol Ensemble, Garfield Logan & M'gann M'orzz, Garfield Logan & Marie Logan, Garfield Logan & Mark Logan, Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan/Perdita, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Garfield Logan, Niles Caulder & Garfield Logan, Rita Farr & Garfield Logan, Rita Farr & Garfield Logan & Cliff Steele & Larry Trainor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Need some ideas for my next chapter!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with other things.

So anyway I need help with the next two Chapters.

Remembering the Good Times Part 1 & 2- Gar tells the Outsiders some of the Good times he had with the Doom Patrol.

I've been brainstorming on this for a while and I've been stumped for a while. 

I mean I did come up with some ideas.

Like for example-

1) The Time Gar's powers began to manifest.  
2) Valentina reads Edger Allen Poe's the Raven to Gar! (The Simpson's Reference)  
3) Gar and Larry almost burn down the kitchen and they try to keep it under wraps! (There will also be another Reference to the Simpson's in this part)

I am open to any ideas from you guys! If anyone has idea's for me let me know in the Comment Section below!


End file.
